Cloud Nine
by GrimKittie
Summary: Harry's POV. Songfic of Cloud Nine by Distorted Penguins. Harry finds Draco in an abandoned hall one night and a wonderful relationship is found. Warning: Slash! I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; they belong to JK and the multiple publish


Cloud Nine  
  
I love him. He's so beautiful. I found him alone one night, in a dark, unused hallway... He was laying there, crying. His ever-raging eyes pouring with tears. He pushed me away, sadness dripping from his features. Usually I wouldn't have bothered - we were supposed to be rivals - but I couldn't stand the way he tucked his legs into his chest and sobbed. I draped my cloak over his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair. It glistened, catching every bit of light the corridor had to offer. He gave up on trying to make me sod off, loosely putting his arms around my torso, sniveling into my chest. After about twenty minutes he still hadn't calmed but began telling me why he was mourning so.  
  
*When it's late at night, and you're all alone,  
  
And you feel like you are on your own,  
  
Stormy weather, calm has never settled there,  
  
Think your weary life's beyond repair.*  
  
His father had began molesting him sometime in the middle of our 3rd year. He had went home for Christmas and his father dragged him to the dungeons and raped him. His 'friends' had heard the news in some way or another and thought he was some incestuous... how should I say this... freak. Yes, they thought he was abnormal, and they forsook him. Seeing how news travels around Hogwarts, Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise heard it too. Most of the time it would be disregarded and labeled hearsay, but it was just too distasteful and horrific to forgive. Pansy left him on the spot and Blaise practically beat him to death. It all went downhill from there. He was just ignorant to the fact that there was someone out there that loved - no, loves - him.  
  
*If you were blind I'd give you my eyes  
  
Just so you could see one more sunrise  
  
And maybe in that time you could understand*  
  
I was the one to comfort him that night. Dumbledore knew - Dumbledore always knows everything that goes on in Hogwarts. Snape knew, too. It's more than likely that Dumbledore knew I would come along and help, being the "Boy That Solves Everything." Snape, going against his instinct, went along with the Headmaster's word and let Draco be. Sure Hogwarts was like a second home to us both, sure we were enemies from the start, but somehow, someway, that night when I found my dragon in that seemingly dead passageway, everything fell into place.  
  
*When it's late at night, and you're all alone,  
  
And you feel like you are on your own,  
  
Stormy weather, calm has never settled there,  
  
Think your weary life's beyond repair.*  
  
You had become suicidal - depressed and utterly hopeless. Drowning in your own pain... You wanted to die right then and there... But when nothing else can go wrong and your at your lowest of your lows, you know that I'll be there. I'll be the one to bring you up, I'll be the one to lift your head up high, I'll be the one to make you look to the sky. You always called me the Golden Boy, with venom injected into your voice, but now I'm *your* Golden Boy. *Your* one and only shining star. I am *yours*.  
  
*If you were blind I'd give you my eyes  
  
Just so you could see one more sunrise  
  
And maybe in that time you could understand*  
  
Now we meet in various places, sometimes including the Astronomy Tower and the garden by the lake. I gave you my love and you gave me yours. Our hearts have been joined... our hearts and souls. Every time I think of our relationship and our time together it brings a tear to my eye. Not because of what has happened to you, not because of what has happened to me, not because of our past relations... It brings a tear to my eye because your perfect. Your love is like a toxin. Not like a drug, yet addictive. You are my poison. My boyfriend. My fiancé. My lover. And I am yours. Forever and always.  
  
*There is a place where ends finally meet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.  
  
There is a place where lost souls always greet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.  
  
There is a place where ends finally meet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.  
  
There is a place where lost souls always greet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.*  
  
I yearn to be more for you. I always feel like there's more I could do. But you think it's just fine the way it is. And I am content.  
  
*If only I could be more for you,  
  
I'm more than willing to,  
  
If you would open your heart to me and let go, let go, let go...*  
  
"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Malfoy in Holy Matrimony?"  
"I do." A tear made its way down Harry's cheek as his boyfriend from his 6th year at Hogwarts became his husband.  
"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry Potter in Holy Matrimony?"  
"I do," Draco stated firmly, gazing into the eyes of his tuxedoed fiancé.  
"You may now kiss the..." The priest paused, thinking of the right wording for joining two men in marriage. "You may now kiss the groom." He smiled brightly at the two men in his brilliance.  
"You look absolutely wonderful in that suit," Harry whispered as he leaned in.  
"As do you, my love." Draco closed the space between them, letting his lips rest upon his newly-wed man.  
"They're absolutely perfect for each other!" Hermione whispered excitedly to Ron.  
"Hush darling, you don't want to ruin the moment, do you?"  
"Oh, Ron, you're such a romantic. I'm glad I asked for your hand in marriage." Ron blushed when Hermione reminded him of that faithful day, then kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"I always knew those two would get together." Sirius's spirit elbowed James's playfully, looking down from the heavens.  
"Oh shut up. You would've had to have known something like that with all the snooping around you did."  
"James!" Lily gave him a stern look.  
"Well it's true!" James stuck out his bottom lip at his wife.  
"Just wait until Remus joins us, will you?!"  
"No, it's okay Lily. I am quite the snooper."  
"Yeah! You and your little dog, too!" Tom Riddle's voice echoed around them, most likely from the depths of Hell.  
"I am the little dog!" Sirius and James burst out laughing as Draco and Harry broke apart.  
  
*There is a place where ends finally meet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.  
  
There is a place where lost souls always greet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.  
  
There is a place where ends finally meet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.  
  
There is a place where lost souls always greet,  
  
Floating up on Cloud Nine, baby.*  
  
"I love you." Harry blotted his eyes with one of his sleeves. "I love you, Draco."  
"I love you, too. Never shall we part, even after death."  
"Ditto." Draco kissed Harry once again before they mounted their brooms and flew off into the twilight.  
  
*When it's late at night, and you're all alone, and you feel like your on your own...* 


End file.
